


Opera Girl in a Material World

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [19]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Implied Opera, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Teacher-Student Relationship, chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: Byleth gets to know Dorothea and tries to fix her apartment. At least one of those things is accomplished here. You can probably guess which.





	Opera Girl in a Material World

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

As pranks go, dumping someone’s furniture out of their apartment and onto the ground below sits solely outside of it.

“When I get my hands on him…” Byleth muttered, pulling the bed slightly closer to her goal. She had let Sothis remain on her 3DS. Mostly because a lot of the furniture was stuff she could handle on her own. At least her princess dress remained untouched. “He ain’t going to have a house.”

Of course, that was more of a thought than an actual threat. Sure, she was pissed out of her mind as a result of this tomfoolery on the part of the Golden Deer’s house leader. But she was in no place to really go that far at the moment. Considering how nonsensical this school handles everything in relation to being a school, he’ll probably get off with a slap on the wrist. Then he’ll go off and do something stupid again.

“Professor?”

Byleth turned around, finding Dorothea of all people standing before her. Still dressed in her officer uniform, she was probably heading for bed. Or a nap. Possibly both, with one leading into the other in some fashion.

“Yes, Dorothea?” she inquired, watching the opera singer examine the scene in front of her. So far, Byleth had managed to only move a couple of small things - a lamp, the microwave and a couple of books she hadn’t gotten to looking through quite yet. Even then, that had been to the landing of the stairs. She still had quite a long way to get to her apartment.

Drones had seemed like a viable option, but those seemed more suited for people than actual cargo sadly. Probably some law against doing such an activity.

“Do you need some help?” Dorothea remarked, a nod being her answer. Probably could’ve started without the response, but you know. Especially with the next question that’s bound to come out. 

“Claude did this.” Byleth explained, blade falling to the ground. Not her main blade, but the stolen one. Because of course it did. “Uh, I can explain.”

The look from Dorothea said it all in. In retrospect, maybe should’ve stashed that way somewhere safe. And I don’t know, maybe not carry it around on your person? Like a smart person and not I don’t know, like a dumb horny teenager.

“We got it from a tomb.” Sothis announced, Dorothea’s gaze on her for the moment. “We got stuck in a mausoleum, okay?”

Dorothea was back on Byleth for the moment. The nod confirms it, even if it does sound absolutely crazy. After, she took a deep breath of her own.

“Guess that means I need to tell a secret of my own in exchange.” the opera singer continued, smile on her face. “Nothing as bad as Bernadetta, of course.”

Byleth nodded, watching her girlfriend clear her throat.

.

A girl takes a deep breath.

The streets of Embarr are by no means the nicest place, let alone during the cold winter months. But here she was, freezing her butt off. Warmth was a luxury at best, 

“When will this cold come to an end?” she sings, going about her day. The song was all she really had, outside of the clothes on her back. At times, it felt as those she was in the middle ages. Not modern day. “When will the sun come out to shine?”

This had been her routine. Didn’t matter the weather or the time of day really. She would be out there - singing her heart out. Always the same song, never really changing. Self-written, but could use a bit of work.

“Hey!”

The girl turns around, camera pointed her way. It’s on, so probably just some amateur filmmakers. Just one in this case. That couldn’t be. Does look kind of buzzed for the moment. Which might explain what’s going on.

“Yes?” she greets and flashes her best smile. The woman kneels down, trying her best to be on her level. The execution is less than stellar. Points for trying. No. Should’ve asked before he began filming her in the first place. Unless the empire doesn’t believe in that stuff. Which is quite scary. Least it does here. Well, we think at least.

“I heard you singing.” the woman explains and flipped the camera around. Doing some sort of techno wizardry, a show of her singing plays on the tiny screen. You can sort of see her here. But not really. “I’m a scout for the Mittelfrank Opera youtube channel. We were interested in your singing abilities.”

When you have nothing to gain, you’ll take anything you can get.

“Sure.” the girl answered, taking hold of the woman’s hand. This woman - Maneula, she would come to see as her mentor and to some extent, mother.

But a woman of her caliber couldn’t be a songstress forever. Unless you’re Azura or something. I digress. 

“Will you serve as my sponsor?” the girl remarks, her audience a man far older than she is. Taken quite a bit of work to get her. One or two situations that she doubts Manuela would be proud of. 

But what she didn’t know wouldn’t kill her. Especially when the letter came in a month later. She had done it, somehow.

“That’s how I came to the academy.” Dorothea finished, getting a look from Byleth. Sure, they were no less closer to the goal of getting her furniture back to the apartment, but she now knew her possible girlfriend just a little bit more under the moonlit sky.

Which was good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, slight change of plans. Next time will be lecture and maybe the battle. We will see. ;)


End file.
